Grand Adventure
by BlueKnight101
Summary: Spike has seen the world, but now decides to see it again, starting with a trip to Ohio, then Britain, then after that...who knows? (Multiple crossovers)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE  
LIMA, OHIO**

Quinn Fabray was drunk. Why she had agreed to go to a party, thrown by Rachel Berry of all people, she didn't know. Sure, maybe, at the time she was asked, it had seemed like a good idea. But now, as she stumbled home, drunk out of her skull, it seemed like a bad idea, a very very bad idea. Her head was spinning and her mind wasn't much better. Forming a thought that actually made sense was nigh on impossible, and walking home was even harder. Everything was slightly blurry and it was like a dark haze had descended over her eyes, but there was little she could do about that problem, so she continued to stumble towards home.

She tripped and was preparing for the feeling of hitting the hard concrete floor, but she felt an arm loop through hers and pull her to her feet; "You need to be careful being out this late." A Male English accent spoke.  
"Thank..Thank you." Quinn slurred, as she looked round at the person who had stopped her from falling. The man was slightly taller then she was, his hair was slicked back and platinum blonde. He had a small scar above his left eye and his eyes were a pale brown colour, He was wearing a long black leather jacket, black denim trousers and a black T-Shirt. He reminded Quinn of English Rocker Billy Idol.  
"Bloody hell, you really are out of it aren't you?" He questioned. Quinn simply nodded. He was also kinda cute, she noted; "Come on, I'll help you home. What way?" Quinn didn't answer, but started walking in the direction of her home, the man supporting her.  
"What...What's your name?" She slurred out as they reached her street. The Man smiled as Quinn stumbled slightly and he put a hand out to hold her up. After a few moments, Quinn nodded and the two of them started walking.  
"The names Spike." The man said, after they had taken a few more steps. Quinn couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped. He had a funny name; "What's so funny?" Spike inquired.  
Quinn giggled again; "You have a funny name."  
"It's a nickname, innit?" He responded with a smile as Quinn pointed up a path that led to her house, Spike nodded and helped her up the path.  
Quinn nodded; "Then what's your real name?" She asked slowly as they reached the door and Spike knocked.  
"The names William." Spike informed her as footsteps approached the door.  
Quinn smiled; "I prefer Spike." She said as Judy opened the door, a look of shock on her face.  
"Quinn? Who is this?" Judy asked, pray her daughter hadn't picked up a random stranger.  
"The name is Spike." Spike introduces himself, "But I don't intend to stick around, Quinn, here, looked a little worse for wear and a young girl shouldn't be wondering around at this time of night." Spike said with a nod as he handed Quinn across to Judy, "And a gentleman like myself should always help a girl in need." He informed a very worried Judy with a smile which calmed Judy slightly and she nodded with a smile.  
"Thank you for making sure she got home safely...Spike, was it?"  
"That's right, now, I'll be taking off if you don't mind?" Spike responded, turning away from the door and heading off into the black darkness. Something he was more than comfortable with. Besides, he had a new job, finding the new Slayer. And that Slayer was in Lima.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Day came quickly in Lima, much quicker then Spike had been expecting and he only just managed to get into an old abandoned house before bursting into flames. The house was old and dilapidated, but it suited Spike's style. He didn't need a large elegant house, just a bedroom with some curtains.  
Spike threw the small duffel bag onto the couch in the living room, luckily the blinds were closed, so, no sunlight. Spike pulled his leather from his back and threw it on an empty chair; "Honey, I'm home." He remarked jokingly to the empty house as he collapsed onto a couch that had jumped straight out of the nineteen sixties.

Spike could hear his phone bleeping in the bag next to his head, but he made no quick move to answer the phone. He recognised the ringtone. It was his bestest friend in the world Xander Harris, no doubt calling to make sure Spike hadn't gone all evil again and killed the new Slayer, which Spike had to admit he had joked about, but that's all it was a joke. He may have in the past liked to hunt down Slayers and test himself against them, but he had no desire to kill this new one, he would protect her with his life.  
After a few more rings, he took his phone out and answered it; "Look, Wanker, I haven't killed her, got it?" He said.  
"Hello to you too, Spike." Xander replied coolly, "Have you even found her yet?"  
Spike rolled his eyes; "You make it seem like I have been here for years and have failed to find her. I literally got here yesterday. Can you cut me some slack. Besides, sunlight plus Vampire, doesn't mix well." Spike responded.  
"Well, you need to find her soon, we have a problem...What? Willow...We agreed I could...Fine." There was a crackling sound as Willow took the phone.

"Spike, we have problem. Big big problem!" She said quickly, so quickly that Spike almost didn't hear her.  
"Whoa, Whoa. Slow down, Red." Spike said, smiling slightly. When he had first met Willow, he had hated her guts, but now...Spike would admit she was okay, "What kinda a big problem?"  
"Hellmouth under Lima." Willow said simply.  
"Oh bloody hell!" Spike swore, "Do you guys have a map of the hellmouths and just like sending me there or what?"  
Willow couldn't contain the chuckle that slipped out; "Not at all Spike, but the Watcher Council has got books about there locations..."  
"You couldn't have told me that before I headed here?" Spike cut Willow off, angrily.

Willow was silent for a moment, "You didn't exactly wait long before you left, but the Hellmouth is currently closed" She retorted, with confidence she would only have with Spike as they were having a conversation over the phone.

Spike sighed angrily. That would have been a really useful piece of information to have before he left for Lima; "Then what dear Willow is the problem?" There was silence for a moment and Spike instantly knew he was about to get some very bad news.  
"A week. You have a week."  
"I have a week! I have a bloody week to find and train a Slayer to stop, what? Armageddon?!"  
"That pretty much sums it up." Willow replied, coolly.  
"Right!" Spike said, clenching his right fist, "If you find anything else...call me!" Spike said before hanging up. Spike was silent for a moment before throwing his head back and letting a few choice swear words fly from his lips.

Quinn had gone with the sunglasses look again for school. She was still majorly hungover, and while the glasses really just served to point out that she was drunk, they definitely helped with the light not making her head hurt. The only thing that, kind of, improved her mood was that it seemed like the rest of the Glee Club were suffering just as badly. Finn looked like he was still drunk and was using the lockers for support. Santana and Brittany were staying close to each other and talking quietly, wincing when a loud noise emitted. Puck was suffering, although he was trying to hide it. She had yet to see the others, but she was sure they would be the same.

However, while their suffering kind of cheered up Quinn, once again, it was Rachel Berry who was irritating her. The girl was dressed in one of her infuriating animal sweaters and a skirt so short it should be illegal, and she didn't seem to be suffering at all. In fact, Rachel looked to be in quite a good mood, but Quinn could see the two football players sneaking up on her with smiles on their faces and slushee cups in their hands, and Quinn couldn't help the small smile that spread across her features. This would cheer her up and take Rachel down a peg. She would never have believed what happened next.  
They threw the slushees as one, perfectly in synch, but Rachel simply ducked and avoided it, like she knew it was coming, then Rachel swept her right leg round in a low arch, sweeping the players off their feet, so they landed on the ground with a crash. In fact, it wasn't just Quinn that was shocked by the outcome, everyone was staring at Rachel in disbelief, especially the players on the ground who stared up at her confused and slightly scared. Rachel look at all the faces watching her and after a few seconds, a large smile spread across her face and she moved off down the hall.  
The only thing going through Quinn's mind was; 'How the hell did Berry do that?'


End file.
